ballroomeyoukosofandomcom-20200223-history
Heat 01
is the first chapter of Ballroom e Youkoso. Characters in Order of Appearance Summary The chapter starts off sometime in the future at the final round of the All-Britain championships, where a young unknown Japanese man is creating a stir with his dancing. In the present time, Tatara Fujita is asked by his teacher about what he wants to do in the future. As he exits the teacher's office, he notices a girl who's also getting lectured on their decisions for the future, and is relieved to see that he's not the only one. Walking home, while looking at a part-time job listing, Tatara is surrounded by a trio of his classmates, who were about to beat him up for cash when a man on a motorcycle comes to his rescue by offering them his own money instead. The bullies leave, but Tatara is immediately dragged by the man, who introduces himself as Kaname Sengoku, to a newly opened dance studio looking for new students. It turns out that the job-listing Tatara was looking at was right next to an ad for the Ogasawara Dance Studio, and Sengoku, thinking he was looking at that instead, dragged him here. Just as Tatara was about to deny it, Sengoku forces him to change his posture to stand up straighter, telling him that he should look more confident. He then asks him to join a group lesson, which he accepts. While Tatara was in the middle of the lesson, the girl from before walks in. Sengoku and Tamaki, the receptionist greet her as Shizuku. Shizuku changes into her dance clothes, and Sengoku asks her to partner up with Tatara. As they're dancing together, she asks him what's someone like him, who can't decide on their future, is doing here, and asks if this is a joke to him. After the lesson is over, Tamaki asks Tatara what did he think of the lesson. She tells him about competitive ballroom dancing, and that Sengoku and Shizuku are both competitive dancers. Tamaki asks Tatara if he wants to join, but he runs out while thinking he's an idiot for being the only one trying things out for fun. At home, his father tells him he got a call from his teacher. In his room, he finds a DVD case slipped into his bag by Tamaki, along with a pamphlet showing the class prices, which are much too expensive. He decides to take a quick look at the DVD before returning it. The DVD shows Sengoku at one of the dance competitions, and Tatara is immediately entranced by the skill and performance of the dancers. At school the next day, Tatara overhears his teachers talking about Shizuku's ballroom dancing goals and how indecent they think it is. Shizuku then walks by and they quickly ignore each other. After school, the bullies from the other day, now with their heads shaved, corner Tatara again because it turns out the money Sengoku gave them was fake, and when they tried to use it to pay for food their parents were called. They force him to lead them to the dance studio, but Tatara hesitates, causing them to beat him up in a dark alley. Luckily, Sengoku shows up again to rescue him, and they head to the dance studio. Tatara and Tamaki talk about how amazing Sengoku is at dancing, and Tatara, despite himself, asks to be allowed to pay the class fees later in order to be taught how to dance like Sengoku and do competitions, telling them that he wants to change. Sengoku, seeming to take Tatara seriously, shows him how to do the box and the swing and tells him not to stop until he says he's done. While Tatara's doing that, Sengoku reveals that he's trying to get Tatara to leave, because he refuses to tolerate anyone who doesn't take dance seriously and believes he can go pro easily. Meanwhile, Tatara begins to figure out how to mimic what Sengoku showed him. The next day, Shizuku arrives at the studio and is surprised to see Tatara there, still doing the box. She asks him if Sengoku taught him how to do the swing, which was what he was imitating, and volunteered to be his partner. Just then, Sengoku appears and is even more surprised to see Tatara still there. He notices the floor is covered in sweat, and when he sees Tatara's feet covered in blisters, he asks if he was really here all night practicing the box. Tatara had been so focused on getting it right he hadn't even noticed it was already the next day. Sengoku, exasperated, tells him that he's done and to go home. Tatara then pukes on the floor. Sengoku is disgusted, but is secretly impressed by Tatara's dedication and talent for picking up the swing despite never having been properly taught it. Shizuku laughs at him for staying all night just to do the box, calling him "Fujita-kun" for the first time. Tatara asks Sengoku what should he do next, annoying Sengoku and gets kicked by him. Category:Manga Category:Chapters